


Heroes Don't Wear Capes

by rainbowflavored_fiction



Series: 7 Days of Hollstein [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, William has autism, basically I needed to write this, how many tropes can I add here to make this super cliche?, past emotional abuse, there's a lot of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowflavored_fiction/pseuds/rainbowflavored_fiction
Summary: For the 2nd Annual Carmilla Week, Friday, 8/4. Theme- Nerd/Cosplay. Carmilla has trouble working up the nerve to speak to her crush, nerdy girl Laura Hollis. Ever since they were in middle school, she became drawn to the ball of sunshine like a magnet. Laura was different. She was unique. Unlike anyone Carmilla's ever met. It was an English project that finally brought the two girls together, and a professor who was persistent on playing matchmaker. HSAU.





	Heroes Don't Wear Capes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my... complete absence of viewers. Sigh. The frustrating thing is when you're a new author the comments don't come pouring in like you expect them to... ah well, I shouldn't feel so discouraged, I've only been on ao3 for a month. There's only so much begging and pleading one can do to people to read your fanfiction. Anyway, I desparately wanted to try my hand at a high school au, and this was the only shot I had in doing so. Hope you all enjoy, creampuffs!

" _ **Hard times don't create heroes. It is during the hard times when the hero within us is revealed**_."—Bob Dylan.

* * *

 

"What makes a hero… a hero?"

The entire class goes silent. This was the question Carmilla's English professor, Mrs. Cochrane, asked one Wednesday afternoon that changed her life.

It was the last class of the day, and usually everyone was hyped to leave. There was talk of where kids were going once school finishes, who was dating who, and the general gossip that usually goes in one of Carmilla's ears and out the other.

And she felt bad for Mrs. Cochrane—the elderly woman was an excellent teacher. She's been in the school system for over twenty years and was very close with Carmilla's mother, Principal Lilita Morgan. So Carmilla always tried to answer at least some questions that were handed her way, just to show up the other students.

It seemed that this time Mrs. Cochrane's questioned garnered even the dumbest of the bunch, SJ and her group of gals stopped picking at their nails to glance up in confusion.

"Let me explain. We see every day on the news police fighting to save lives, fireman rescuing people from burning buildings, and doctors working tireless hours in the hospitals. But… what about these people that I've mentioned… makes them a hero?" Mrs. Cochrane gave the class a sly smile, "Can… anybody be a hero?"

"Anybody can be a hero s'long as they wear a cape!" Shouts Kirsch, actual human puppy. The class snickers.

"Alright, dear. But what is it about a cape that makes them a hero?"

"Because they look super cool. And heroes always need to be looking sharp."

"Anybody else?" Mrs. Cochrane asks, and her gaze turns to a tiny girl in the front row, "Laura. What do you think?"

"O-oh! I. Um," Carmilla's heart begins to race. It was a rarity that the creampuff ever got to speak, because she was so shy. Carmilla knew the girl ever since they went to the same middle school, but they never once ran into each other. She'd always admired her from afar, even when Laura had braces and round glasses that were the size of her head. She felt for her, feeling terrible how Laura always kept to herself, and usually had her nose in a book. She stuttered when she talked because she was so nervous all the time.

Laura was the human embodiment of the word nerd and it was adorable.

She had this air of friendliness about her that invited people in, but because of Carmilla's anxiety in talking with people in general, feared making the first move.

It was like staring into a one-way mirror. On the outside, always looking in.

"I guess… my dad is my hero. H-he doesn't have a partner… so… he's always taken care of me by h-himself." The cupcake was so embarrassed she slunk low into her chair, not wanting to be seen.

"Excellent, Laura. That brings me to my next point! Your family members could be your heroes. Let's say you have an uncle you care about, or a cousin, or a grandparent. Someone who you look up to and aspire to be. It's good to have role models—they help us become the best that we can be. It's nearing the end of the semester, and so this year, I've decided to end off our time together with a fun project. You are all going to team up in groups of two or three, and create your own hero." At this, the class erupted in excited chatter, and Mrs. Cochrane held up her hand, "You can either create a video, write a song, or a play. Use whatever creative ideas that flow into your mind and go wild. This is meant to be a fun time, and an easy A! But, here's the catch: your partners must be someone you don't normally talk to. Now I don't know what sort of cliques or stereotypes you folks use these days, but branch out a little bit! Meet someone new! Go on, dears. Don't be shy."

It took a minute, before Danny Lawrence shrugs noncommittally and walks over to sit with Kirsch, who turns tomato red. After a few whistles and cat calls, the class began to merge, finding partners to work with they normally wouldn't speak to.

It was here that Carmilla's heart rate skyrocketed, and she stared at Laura from across the room. She risked a glance with Mrs. Cochrane, who was discreetly nodding her head and pointing towards the tiny girl. Carmilla grunts, knowing that the elderly woman had good intentions, but it was honestly like having a second mother.

She knew all about Carmilla's helpless crush on Laura. Was this a ploy to get them to speak? Ugh.

Taking a deep breath, the teenager sat up and stalked towards her. She had her head turned to the ceiling so she couldn't risk seeing the look on Mrs. Cochrane's face, but unfortunately that didn't work well in her favor as she ended up tripping over a desk chair that was in her way. The class roared with laughter as she suddenly squished into something soft and warm, and she grunted in pain.

"O-oh dear! A-are you okay?" Laura whimpered, grasping onto Carmilla's arm. The touch was electrifying.

Someone stake her. This was mortifying. "Ahm. Yeah. I'm sorry. I should… uh, watch where I'm going."

"I would hope so. I would hate to see you get hurt," She mumbled, giving her a shy smile.

Carmilla took in a deep breath, and she peered into those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. "Uh. So. D-do you have a partner?" Laura blinked, and blush creeped up Carmilla's neck, "N-not like a partner as a girlfriend, b-but like a partner for the project! I-I'd um. Like to be your girlfriend. Shit! I mean your partner!  _Ah!_  I mean work with you for the freaking project!"

From her peripheral vision, she could see Mrs. Cochrane slapping her head.

Laura erupted into a fit of giggles, and she pushed her glasses up her nose, "I-I usually work by myself for these sort of things… b-but since you're offering, I guess I'd be happy to be your girlfriend. I mean partner. P-partner for the project!" There was a blush creeping up her neck. She extended her hand, "We haven't formally met. I'm Laura."

"Carmilla. And it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, sweetheart," She said a bit smoother this time, taking Laura's hand and kissing it.

"T-the… pleasure is all mine."

A second passed. They couldn't take their eyes off one another.

Mrs. Cochrane smiles at the exchange before clapping her hands, and alerting the class, "Alright, students! It looks as if everyone's paired off, so here's the packet and list of rules that are required for this project. I suggest working on it now when you have the time, and not the night before November 20th, 2016." She then turns to SJ, "Sarah Jane, will you please hand this out for me?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

The class lapsed into an excited chatter, with voices over lapping everyone else's. They only had fifteen minutes left, but Mrs. Cochrane was always merciful and allotted this time for students as a freebee to relax after a stressful day.

Carmilla turned her attention towards Laura again, who began clicking her pencil on the desk nervously. "S-so. Uh… is this the part where I give you my number?" She asked quietly, blushing.

"I'm not sure, cutie. Usually I don't get this far with the ladies. Only if you want to." She teases. Laura playfully hit her arm.

"No, silly. This is just to text each other when and where we want to meet to work on the project. I-I'd like to start working on it now, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. I'd like a passing grade in this class."

Nodding, Laura takes out her phone, and Carmilla fought back a laugh. It was a fucking flip phone, that was probably from the 1990s. Who still had flip phones when it was 2016?

"Don't laugh. My dad thinks that the government will try and track me if we get those new iPhones. He's paranoid." Laura grumbles, as they exchanged phones.

"Hey, I'm not judging. I'm sure Tetris is a great way to pass time."

A scowl.

"That bunched up face you make when you're angry is hilarious, buttercup." Carmilla grins, leaning over to poke Laura's nose. Oh gosh, why did she wait so long to speak to her? Talking with Laura… just simply being near the girl… it was enough to set Carmilla's heart on fire. She was suddenly overwhelmed with the strangest sensation that they had known each other before, like they had met in a past life or they were lost souls. It would explain why she felt so comfortable in Laura's presence, after only being with her for a few seconds.

Laura smiles, "Are you like this with all the girls you meet?"

"Just the pretty ones." Carmilla winks.

She shifts nervously in her seat, face turning even redder, if that were possible. She was acting as if no one's ever called her pretty, before.

Laura opened her mouth to say something, when the stupid end-of-school bell rang. The tiny girl took that as her cue to leave, as she scrambled getting her things, and she sent out a weak, "Okayawesomebye!" and scurried away.

Disheartened, Carmilla leaned backwards in her chair and groaned.

Mrs. Cochrane gave the girl a sympathetic smile and waited until the entire class left before approaching her. "Hey. So, that went well."

"She hates me." Carmilla grumbles.

"Sweetheart, don't feel discouraged. You exchanged phone numbers. That's a start, especially since this is the girl you've been pining over for the last four years."

"I don't pine. There is an absence of pining."

The teacher rolls her eyes, "Don't set yourself up for failure right away. Laura's shy, just like you are. Give it time, dear."

Carmilla sighs, picking up her backpack, "I just… I want to be good for her. I hope she knows nothing of the rumors that have been said about me and she's worried that they're true. She's just, she's so precious and I don't want her to run away when she finds out the baggage I have."

Mrs. Cochrane places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Carmilla, everybody has a past. And I know yours is… not the greatest. Yes, people have once taken advantage of you and you fear forming relationships with new people. But I can assure you that Laura's not like those guys—I've watched her grow up, babysat her when she was a child. She has the purest heart of gold and I'm sure once you open to her she'll protect you with her life. You must remind yourself, sweetheart, that you're not living in the past anymore. You need to let it go, so you can have a future."

Carmilla grins, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were playing matchmaker."

Mrs. Cochrane smiles, "Guilty. Well, and your mother as well. We care about you, and we know this year has been hard for you but we want you to have fun. Live a little. Christ, sometimes I think we're swapped in the wrong bodies. You act like such an old lady."

"I keep telling you. I was born into the wrong timeframe. I'm not meant to live here. I'm an old soul."

"And that's nothing to be ashamed of, dear. You're wiser than half of the faculty staff put together." She then looks at the clock and smiles, "Now shoo, go life your teenage life. I have papers to grade."

Laughing, Carmilla gives Mrs. Cochrane a hug before sauntering out. The hallways were half empty now as she sees a few stragglers waiting behind for their friends. Carmilla's always felt out of place in her life. Even here, in the most mundane of schools, she feels that she sticks out like a sore thumb.

It wasn't the way she dressed, all in black leather and blue highlights in her hair, wearing sunglasses even indoors. Or the way she acted, putting up a cold front so people could get the idea to stay away from her.

Carmilla had to grow up faster than any of these kids. She's seen things in her short seventeen years of life no child should ever see. She was born into a poor family—her parents were financially unstable to take care of another child. So, at the young age of three she was put into the foster care system and never looked back. She filtered from one foster family to the next, each one worse than the last.

Sometimes the parents were alcoholics.

Or they were abusive.

Or they neglected her.

Some homes she didn't even have a bed to sleep in.

It was her life, she thought, and this is what she deserved. She always figured she'd done something in her past life to suffer so much in this one. Like, maybe she was once a vampire and brought helpless girls to her cult leader to be beheaded. It was a far cry, but Carmilla believed it.

Then God sent an angel in the form of Lilita Morgan. She was partnering up with DCF at the time, a child protection agency, to rescue neglected and abused children from unkept foster care systems in Toronto. Carmilla couldn't comprehend much of what happened that night, all she remembered was that she was starving, and prepared herself for a beating from her caretaker.

Then there were bright flashing lights. A siren. Angry shouts. And Lilita's face, crying, broken for the children that she rescued.

She woke up a week later in a hospital bed, twenty pounds underweight, with Lilita and her adopted sister Mattie clutching both of her hands.

It was honestly the best thirteenth birthday she could have ever asked for.

She was nervous of Lilita, at first. It took her a while to trust the woman, because that's what all her foster care parents did when she first met them. Smile. Wave. Give her hugs. Make a pretty face for the caseworker.

And then once the doors closed behind them…

Well.

It wasn't pleasant.

For the first few nights, Carmilla remembered she refused to sleep on the bed and slept on the floor. Lilita would find her every morning, worried, asking why she wouldn't sleep on the bed.

And Carmilla just cried, because she thought she was in trouble.

She waited for the slap. The abuse.

But it never came. Instead, Lilita just pulled her into a warm hug, assuring the young girl that everything was going to be okay. Mattie and her other adopted brother, Will, appeared several moments later, and hugged her as well.

For several nights after that, the little boy would sleep with Carmilla, cuddling with her until she closed her eyes. Telling her over and over that she's safe.

That her feelings are valid.

And slowly but surely, Carmilla trusted them.

And they became a family.

She would never tell a soul, but it's probably why she adores  _Despicable Me_  so much. Her life is so similar to the three little girls'.

Carmilla chuckled to herself and freed her bike from the bike stand, in-route to pick up her brother from middle school. She adored Will with every fiber of her being—she trusted revealing most of her story to him because he stopped to listen. When she had nightmares, it was Will who would get up, and climb onto her bed to cuddle. They bonded over playing video games for hours, and bantered about conspiracy theories.

Will has autism. He struggles with making friends at school and is quiet most of the time at home. Carmilla's the only one he can go to if Will goes into one of his tantrums, and Lilita cannot calm him down. He doesn't have any physical features that reveal he does have this mental disorder, but if there's an overload of sensory and sounds he goes ballistic. Plus, he doesn't have the capability of sitting in a mainstream class and paying attention to the lecture—which is why Lilita fought tooth and nail so her son could have the best care possible at his middle school.

Carmilla spotted the boy in the mist of twelve and fourteen-year-old's. He wore his ridiculous beanie, and Captain America t-shirt. He was starting to look disgruntled with all the noise, until Carmilla whistled and got his attention. The smile that lit up his face warmed her heart.

"Kitten!" He called, bouncing towards her. God, he was so cute. When Carmilla first arrived in their home, the boy couldn't say her full name. But then he pointed out that she had the mannerisms and looked like a cat (with her pointy teeth and the way her hair stuck out where ears would have been), he decided to call her 'kitten', and the nickname stuck. Carmilla chuckled and got off her bike, engulfing him in a hug. "I've missed you, kitty."

"I missed you too, bub," She smiles, giving him a kiss on his cheek. He characteristically wiped it off. "Did you have a fun day at school?"

"I guess… I made a new friend today!"

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Did you really?"

"Yeah. His name's JP and he's a new transfer student from Japan. He's right over… uhm…" Will paused, before spotting his friend talking with his parents. "There! Bye JP! I'll see you tomorrow!"

To Carmilla's delight, the boy did in fact smile when Will called out to him, and waved goodbye. The parents smiled gratefully at Carmilla.

"Did you make a new friend today?" He asked, turning to his sister.

Carmilla got off her bike and started to push it alongside him, "Uh. I don't know. I mean, I've only said a few words to her."

"Is she cute? What's her name?"

"Whoa there, Romeo," Carmilla chuckled, "Laura's a little too old for you. She's sixteen, I think."

"I'm twelve."

"That's not acceptable in any universe, short stack."

"Well, on the bright side, at least you can date her!"

"Haaaa… maybe not." Jesus, this kid was going to be the death of her.

"What do you mean? I thought you told me before you're in love with her!"

"Whoa! Will?!" She exclaims, anxiously looking around if anyone hears. "Who said anything about love?!"

"You did. Because you love her. You've wanted to be with her ever since you were like, my age. You're going to tell her that you love her, and then you're going to get married, have babies—,"

"It's not that simple, kiddo!" Carmilla exclaims with a laugh, turning bright red.

"Sure, it is. What's holding you back?"

She sighs. "When you're older, you'll understand, Will."

"I hate it when adults tell me that."

"I know. Me too."

There was a pause. Then, "You didn't deny that you are in love with her."

"I'm going to get you for that, dweeb!" Carmilla took off after him.

"You're the pinniest pine who's ever pinned!" He called out to her.

* * *

 

Carmilla groaned tiredly, hanging upside down on her bed. She had just spent the last half hour doing homework and it was now 10:30 pm. She was so incredibly exhausted, but her mind was awake from the exciting events of today.

When she got home, she was hammered with questions by Mattie and her mother, who had heard the news from Mrs. Cochrane. Overwhelmed with attention, Carmilla snapped at them and argued that she wanted to be left alone. She skipped out on dinner, so her stomach was grumbling obnoxiously now.

She then glanced through the contacts on her phone and took a deep breath when she paused on Laura's. She nervously bit the insides of her cheek.

Was it too late to contact her? Would she be asleep?

Ugh, the last thing Carmilla wanted to be like was a creeper and wake her up.

She just really wanted to talk to someone, okay?

Before she lost her nerve, she clicked on the contact and typed out,

**hey. (read at 10:32)**

It took all of two seconds.

**Cupcake: hey! Is this Carmilla?**

Carmilla's brain went on autopilot.

**Carm: yup, I'm sorry if this is too late. I didn't mean to wake you up, cutie.**

**Cupcake: No worries! I don't normally go to sleep until 11:30 anyways. Still working on Biology homework. Dr. Klaus is trying to kill me.**

Carmilla made a disgruntled face at the name. Dr. Klaus was Silas High School's resident crazy lady. Everyone hated her, and she made it clear that she hated children. Lilita argues relentlessly every year at the school board of Ed to suspend her, but the town's argument is that Dr. Klaus has never deliberately made a move to hurt or abuse her status as a professor. She's one of their best students—it's just her way or the highway.

**Carm: I'm sorry to hear that, I wish I was good in biology that I could help you. The only person I know who understands is Lafontaine.**

**Cupcake: Yeah, I know them! They're cool—they sit next to me and help me out sometimes. I'm always nervous to talk with them outside of class, though; they're always joined at the hip with Perry.**

**Carm: Why would you be nervous? I'm sure Lafontaine would appreciate the company.**

**Cupcake: I dunno. Three's a crowd, I guess. Those two are practically married, I wouldn't want to seem like the third wheel.**

**Carm: Anyone who wouldn't want to be in your company is an idiot, cupcake.**

**Cupcake: You're sweet, Carm. Xx**

_She thinks I'm sweet!_ Carmilla let out a strange noise and buried her face into her pillow. God, this girl was turning her into a pile of mush. It was gross.

**Cupcake: So… um. Any reason why you're texting me? I don't mind, but i'm already nodding off and I don't want to ghost you.**

**Carm: Oh! Yea. Um. I wanted to ask if you'd like to meet up with me this Friday to work on the project. I'll treat to pizza?**

**Cupcake: That sounds fun! My place or yours?**

**Carm: Yours, please. Mine's a madhouse—my family's a little extreme.**

**Cupcake: I'm sure they're lovely, Carm. But okay. Let me ask my dad tomorrow and I'll follow up with you. What do you say we meet after school, at around 6?**

**Carm: Perfect. ;)**

**Cupcake: See you then! Good night, Carmilla! :D**

**Carm: Night, cupcake. Sweet dreams.**

Carmilla drew out a nervous, relieved sigh and threw her phone across the bed. She did it. She felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Rolling over onto her bed, she tried to go back to sleep, but thoughts of Laura clouded her mind and made her heart race. Sleep is for the weak.

* * *

 

The week seemed to pass on by quickly, much to Carmilla's delight. It was during this time that the raven-haired girl saw more of the tiny creampuff wherever she went. Hanging out in the library. By the lockers. In the music room. Carrying her instrument that was three times the size of her tiny body. Reading a book. Listening to music on her iPod. Whenever they would catch eyes, Carmilla would smile, and Laura would blush in return.

It was nice, having someone notice her.

Friday came and went, everyone abuzz with excitement for the weekend. Carmilla shuffled out of her geometry class, searching for Laura. Heat pooled in her stomach when she finally found the other girl by her locker, switching her flannel shirt for a warmer sweatshirt.

Carmilla took a few nervous breaths to calm herself, feeling anxiety quickly take over her. Bravely, before she could psych herself out, she pushed forward but didn't realize that her shoelaces were untied so she tripped over them, falling right onto Laura.

"Oh goodness! Carmilla!" She sputters, helping the other girl steady to her feet.

"Hey, cupcake," She uttered weakly, placing her hand against a locker, "I-I'm okay, I swear."

"I wouldn't expect Silas's resident biker chick to be such a clumsy gal." Laura teases, pinching Carmilla's cheek.

"You'd be surprised at the number of chairs I've broken in this lifetime," She grumbles, neck turning pink.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Carm," Carmilla smiled at the nickname. She was always used to giving them, and she liked the way her name fit perfectly on Laura's tongue. Laura, however, seemed to panic, "I-I'm sorry, did you not like it? I-I don't know what came over me, the name just kind of slipped out, and I—,"

"Jesus, cupcake. Don't apologize. I like it."

"It's weird. We haven't known each other for long, and yet I feel so… I don't know… at peace with you. Like I can tell you a secret and you'd keep it safe," She smiles softly, "That's strange. I just have the feeling we've met in several lifetimes before. I-I've always wanted to tell you that, but I didn't want you to think I'm a freak."

"Hey, I get it. I feel the same way about you. We do technically know each other for four years already. I was just… nervous to talk to you."

Laura's mouth gaped open, " _You_? Nervous?"

Carmilla chuckled, following her as they walked away from the lockers. "I struggle in social environments and talking with people. It's… erm, I prefer being alone. So, if I say something stupid or weird just… take it in stride."

"You're doing amazing so far, dear," Laura praised, squeezing her shoulder, "Don't be nervous. I don't bite."

"Good to know." She smiles, bumping shoulders with her. "A-alright. So, I'm sorry. I'm just here to confirm that we're meeting later. I-I don't mean to be a bother."

"You're not, Carm. I haven't forgotten," Laura smiles and boldly gives her a kiss on her cheek, "See you at six."

Carmilla felt like she was  _floating_.

Hours later, the goth girl had left a dent in the floor with how much she was pacing. Her palms were sweaty. Her chest hurts. Anxiety clammed in her throat. This was her first time going over a girl's house, and she didn't know what to  _do_.

"Carmilla." Came her mother's soothing voice, and she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Remember to breathe, love. What's got you all worked up?"

"I-I-I," Carmilla swallowed thickly, "I'mworkingonaprojectwithareallycutegirlthatI'minlovewithandI'mfreakingout."

Lilita chuckled fondly, "So that old hag finally got around to doing it, huh? Don't be nervous, dear. You have nothing to worry about. From what I've heard, Laura's excited to be working with you as well."

"I don't want to mess this up, ma."

"You won't. You're a different gal now than you were all those years ago. It'll only be strange if you let it be strange. Don't let fear stop you from making a new friend."

"It's just… I've loved her for so long I don't want it to be just friends. A-and I'm afraid if I come off too strong then she'll want to leave me. Like Ell once did."

Lilita's eyes flashed at the name, and she gripped Carmilla's shoulders, "You listen to me. Laura is not Ell. Ell was a rotten, bad egg of a girl. She's gone now, Mircalla. Out of your life. Laura's a ball of sunshine compared to Ell's stormy rain clouds. Don't let her words hinder you from achieving your own happiness. Because, and I'll repeat it to you until my dying breath, you. Deserve. Happiness."

Carmilla wiped her eyes, "O-okay, ma."

Will appeared in the kitchen then, a bowl of ice cream in his hands, "Are you leaving to see your girlfriend, kitten?"

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh, but she will be," Lilita said with a smile, kissing Carmilla's cheeks, "Go have fun, dear. I hope you've brought an extra change of clothes. You're staying over tonight as well."

Carmilla gave her mother another eyeroll, before taking a deep breath, and walked out of the house.

It was 6:05 pm when she finally made it to the Hollis's front doorstep, and she hesitated to knock on the door. She debated turning, allowing her instincts to flee because she was so scared.

But no. She's waited four years for this moment, she wasn't about to turn her back now. Practicing her breathing exercises she learned in therapy, she then knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Five times.

Laura didn't answer. Instead, it was her father, a tall, muscular man with multiple tattoos on his skin and a balding head. He wore a camouflage style jacket and khaki pants. His ears were pulled downwards probably from the earrings he used to wear. He looked like he was a part of a biker gang back in the day.

Carmilla visibly gulped.

"I-I'm sorry, I might be at the wrong house—,"

"Hey! You must be the famous Carmilla I'm constantly hearing about!" He exclaims, pulling her into a welcoming hug, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Sherman."

"I—wh—huh?"

"Relax, kid. Your face is so pale I'm worried you're about to faint. You have no reason to fear me. I've heard nothing but good things about you," Sherman Hollis grasped her shoulder, "Well, don't wait outside here in the cold. Come on in, sweetheart."

Carmilla laughed weakly and followed him in. Their home was… modest, compared to hers. A small living room with a large couch and a fireplace, attached to the open floor was a kitchen. Upstairs was probably two bedrooms and a bath. She squinted, and down the hall was most likely a study room and the stairs that lead to the basement. It was adorable, the perfect home for two people who grew up together.

"Lilita told me you've already ordered pizza?" Sherman asks, snapping Carmilla out of her daze.

"U-uh, yes sir."

"Don't  _sir_ me, it makes me feel old." He chuckles, taking a can of red bull from the fridge.

"Um. Where's Laura?"

"She's in the shower, and don't get any ideas. She'll be down in a moment." He said with a wild smirk. "Make yourself at home."

Carmilla felt like this was a test. Tentatively, she sat on the couch with her backpack on her lap. She hoped that it would hide her shaking hands. Several moments passed until she felt cool hands cover her eyes, and Laura's adorable giggle.

"G-guess who?"

"Hum. I don't know. Is it Kirsch?"

"Ugh, gross. Boys."

Sherman laughed from the kitchen.

"I'd know this voice anywhere, then. Hey, cupcake." Carmilla said, turning around to face Laura.

Have you ever seen someone so beautiful that you just… cry? That's what Carmilla felt like doing right now. She looked gorgeous with her hair wet, sticking to her face and the water dampening her Supernatural t-shirt. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a warm smile on her face.

"Hey," She uttered, "I'm glad you're here. I was nervous you weren't going to… to come."

"You're the first human being that's ever talked to me in ages. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Carmilla admits shyly, blushing. "Alright. So. Um, the pizza won't be here for another half hour, so do you want to work here or in your room?"

"Daddy, can we work in my room?"

"Of course, pumpkin. Remember, open door policy."

"I know, I know."

Laura took Carmilla's hand (she felt sparks, which she thought only happened in stories and tv shoes) and they walked up the stairs. Laura paused beside her door, which was plastered with super hero posters and rainbow stickers. Printed in neat, cursive handwriting was the words,  _Laura's Room._

She nervously turned to Carmilla, "I-I um, never had anyone in my room before so please don't judge me."

"Hey. Relax, creampuff. I won't laugh."

Heaving a deep breath, Laura fumbled to open her door and pushed it open, revealing a cluttered room. It was filled with knickknacks and action figures, and posters from a variety of television shows. She looked up at the ceiling, and she couldn't help but smile—glow in the dark stars.

"It's adorable. Just like you." She said with a wink.

Laura gave her a flustered laugh, shaking her head. "My Aunt Betty thinks it's childish. S-she, always has something to say about it when she visits for the holidays."

"Well, your Aunt Betty is a dimwit."

Laura gaped at her, as if she were trying to figure Carmilla out, before giggling again and hitting her shoulder. "Alright, lady killer. Let's start working on that project."

Laura sat cross-legged on her bed with colored pencils and notebooks sprawled in front of her several moments later. Carmilla felt self-conscious as she sat on the floor, craning her neck up and placing her arms on the bed. Just what was it about Laura that sent her nerves alight with fire?

"Okay. So, we have several options to go about this. Um. We can create a play, something about doing a friendly act on another person. Or, we can create a YouTube video with a similar premise, though I have no idea how to do that, w-we… could write a song together, a poem… the list is endless. As long as it sticks with the theme of being a 'hero'."

Carmilla thought for a moment, "Well, it has to be something that both of us will excel at. Like, for example, I know how to draw. I could… sketch out a very rough idea of what you have in mind."

"Oh! And I know how to knit! I could sew up a costume!"

Carmilla stared at her in surprise, "Can you really? That's… impressive."

"I-It's kind of embarrassing how many scarfs I own."

They shared a laugh, "We should probably also give a background of the character, where they're from, what kind of person they are."

"That's a good place to start."

Carmilla was beaming.

It was amazing how much work they've gotten done within the half hour before the pizza came. Notebooks and project forgotten, Carmilla was now cuddled up beside Laura, playing absentmindedly with her hair as she rambled on about her day.

Yeah. She could get used to this.

* * *

 

_Screaming. Shouts of, "Get back here, you little bitch!" Carmilla couldn't breathe. Her lungs were lodged somewhere far up her throat, and she wished for death to take her. Everything was blurry. But she knew where she was. And she was terrified._

_Why? Why must she suffer like this?_

_She felt herself being slammed against a wall. Then, gross, disgusting fingers traced all over her body._

_Pain. It was indescribable, coursing pain._

_She deserved this. All of it._

Carmilla woke up with a gasp, beads of sweat pouring down her brow. Her chest hurt as she slumped her shoulders, as her breaths came out in ragged pants.

W-why… did she have another nightmare? She hasn't had one in a long time.

Wait. Where is she?

"C-Carmilla!" Oh. Right. Laura.

_Laura._

The tiny cupcake was hovering over her, a worried expression on her face. Carmilla grunted, hiding her face. She didn't want to be seen like some vulnerable person. She didn't like anyone pitying her.

Tears poured down her face as she curled up into a ball, and Laura kept on pushing into her bubble. The tiny cupcake was persistent.

"Carm. I'm here. You're safe. You're safe with me. Everything's okay," She said soothingly, "Look at me, honey." She lulled her head, allowing her shaking hands to be filled with Laura's tiny ones. "Bad dream?"

Understatement of the century.

"What can I do?"

Carmilla was at a loss. She felt wounded, as there was another person now who wanted to take care of her. She was used to Will, and his unconditional love. Laura…

Well…

This took things to a whole new level.

"Do you want me to hold you?" Carmilla nods, and re-positioned herself on the bed so that Laura could hold her properly. Laura's head was positioned on Carmilla's chest, face snuggled into her neck. She then wraps her other leg around Carmilla's waist so its dangling off the edge. She then held onto Carmilla's head with her free hand, "My dad used to do this whenever I had a bad dream. He'd just hold me until I stopped crying. He didn't say anything, or sing to me. His presence was all I needed. I hope I'm doing okay. Do you need anything else?"

Carmilla, still winded from her nightmare, shook her head. "What time is it?"

"It's almost one, Carm. We slept in. My dad's already out to work at his car wash. So, it'll just be you and me today."

"O-okay." She replies softly, soothed by Laura's calm.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Carmilla shakes her head. "I didn't think so. Just know that you're doing amazing, sweetie, and I'll be here whenever you need me."

"T-thank you."

They lay like that for the next few moments, soaking up the early afternoon. This was a change. And Carmilla liked it.

The rest of the afternoon, Laura took care of her. It was sweet and lovely and domestic.

* * *

 

Ever since that weekend, Carmilla and Laura became inseparable. You would not see one without the other. In the middle of classes, Carmilla would be a gentle-woman and open the door for Laura, to which she blushed in return. Or she would sometimes hold her instrument for her. It was as if they've known each other for years, and they were already working together like a unit.

Laura didn't ask what the nightmare was about, she didn't press, and for that Carmilla was grateful.

Things… seemed to have been going well. They were making progress on the project, while the rest of the class slacked behind. Laura talked more in class despite the others snickering at her, much to Mrs. Cochrane's delight that she was participating.

They hung out with each other every other day to work on the project. Whether it was Laura's house, or Carmilla's, they somehow managed to get work done upon procrastinating and lazing around.

Carmilla even stayed after school to wait while Laura had marching band practice.

It was a particularly rainy day in October when her afternoon went from bad to worse. Someone had made her tire flat, and she couldn't ride her bike to the Dunkin Donuts across the block. It didn't help that William took the last of the toaster strudels, and she refused to eat anything else so her stomach was growling all throughout her history class.

She came trudging back into the school, sopping wet, looking like a cat that had just taken a bath.

Then she saw Laura. Frozen in the middle of the hallway. With a gaggle of SJ's minions huddled over her locker, giggling.

"H-hey!" Laura cried weakly, pushing them away.

Carmilla's blood boiled. They were writing despicable things. Words like 'nerd', 'lesbo', and 'dyke'.

"Aw? Is the little lesbo angry? What're you going to do, tell on us?" SJ snickers, shoving Laura back. She roughly pinned her against the locker.

She saw tears glisten in Laura's eyes, and the tiny girl glanced at Carmilla. She looked away, shamefully, as SJ pulled on her hair.

"Freak."

Carmilla's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. A flashback came to her then, a horrible one, where one of her foster parents said the exact same thing, before hitting her and leaving her on the ground.

She didn't remember what happened next. The next thing she knew, SJ was on the ground with a bloody nose, and Carmilla's knuckles were bruised.

Then, came Laura's calming voice. "Carm? C-Carmilla, are you okay? Y-you didn't have to stand up for me, you didn't…" She slowly felt herself slipping. "Carm! No, no, no, no, you stupid, useless lesbian! Don't faint on me!"

The world went blank.

She became conscious several hours later, in the nurse's office, with Laura holding her hand. She was sleeping peacefully on her arm. Carmilla didn't want to move, in fear of waking her.

"Oh good, you're alive," Chimed a pretty voice, and Carmilla lifted her head to see the curly haired nurse smiling at her. Nurse Mel was everyone's favorite, and everyone's second mother. If you were having a bad day, Mel would let you hang out in her office until things got better. Or even give you a free ticket home. "Your girlfriend hasn't left your side since she brought you here."

"S-she's… she's not my—,"

"Oh please, Carmilla, you're not fooling anyone," Nurse Mel said with a chuckle, "We all know you're in love with her."

"I'm that obvious, huh?"

"So is she. Peel the wool over your eyes and see for yourself," She says wisely, "Now. Mind telling me what the frilly hell happened?"

Carmilla sighs, playing absentmindedly with Laura's hair, "SJ and her goons were making fun of Laura. They… were saying evil things to her, I-I don't know the full extent of it because I came in at the last second. I… I wanted to go to Dunkin Donuts and surprise her with a snack. But… my bike tire was flat. When… when I saw Laura being pushed against the locker, I… couldn't control myself. I had another flash." She sniffs, tears glistening in her eyes, "N-no matter how hard I try, I… I never seem to get better."

Mel shook her head, grasping Carmilla's shoulders, "Your name is Carmilla Karnstein. You are seventeen years old. You live with Lilita Morgan, your adopted sister Mattie, who's away at college, and your adopted brother William. You are safe. You are loved. You are valid. Never,  _ever_ , believe those ugly things your previous foster homes said. Your shortcomings do not make you weak, Carmilla," She smiles, "You're the bravest gal I know."

Carmilla calmed down after a few moments, as Mel handed her a packet of tissues.

"W-what's going to happen to me? Will I get detention?"

"No, your mother is behind this already," She assured, "It was an act of defense. We have the security cameras as evidence. Apparently, SJ and her clique have been teasing Laura all semester. It was good you got there in time… I would hate to imagine what sort of things they were going to do to her."

"I wish I was braver," Carmilla mumbled, "I would have been friends with her sooner, and I would have put a stop to the bullying when it started."

"Would have, could have, should have," Mel shook her head, "Don't dwell on things that didn't happen." Laura stirred beside her, mumbling something in her daze. "I'll leave you two alone." She smiles, giving Carmilla's leg a squeeze.

Laura yawned and stretched her arms, before shrieking and throwing herself onto Carmilla. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did you ruin SJ's nose like that? And all for me!"

Carmilla chuckled, wrapping her arms tightly around the smaller girl. "You're sending me mixed messages, cutie. You're yelling at me, and yet you're acting like I've been dead for a week."

"Might as well been, with the way you were comatose," Laura grumbled, slapping her shoulder, "Don't do that ever again."

"What? Rescue you? Take care of you when you're in danger?"

"No! Black out on me! It scared the shit out of me!"

"Wow. And here I thought you couldn't say any other curse words than 'crap', or 'hell'."

"Ugh. Are you made of sarcasm?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am made of sarcasm and homosexuality."

Laura grumbled and buried her face into the crook of Carmilla's neck. "You're the worst."

"Right. Yeah, I love you too, babe."

There was silence. Carmilla's stomach was doing summer saults as Laura gasped quietly, tightening her grip. "You… what?"

Carmilla mentally slapped her head. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. That wasn't meant to slip out. She started to panic. Her breathing became irregular.

"Did you mean that? You… love me?" Carmilla couldn't speak. Tears welled in her eyes as she wanted to be anywhere but here. Instantaneously, she had a flashback to where she confessed her feelings for Ell, another girl who she was in the orphanage with. She was the one constant thing throughout her life that she always went back to. But… things didn't turn out right, as they always tend to. Ell turned her down, strung her along… like she was a waste. Humiliated her, in front of the other kids. Next thing she knew she was pushed into a puddle of mud, and left there.

"Hey… hey, Carmilla, look at me. Relax. Everything's fine. I'm here," Laura said softly, caressing her cheeks, "I'm here. I-I'm here and I love you too."

"A-a…as a friend?"

"No, silly. More than a friend. You're so special to me."

Carmilla smiled sheepishly, "I've been thinking that I loved you in my head for so long… I just didn't think you loved me back."

"I suppose it was love at first sight, for me. I just… didn't realize I loved you with more than a crush until this year. I was just nervous to talk to you. I-I didn't want to scare you or come off too strong."

"I guess we're both idiots, then." Carmilla chuckles, giving her a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long."

"No worries, dear. You have all this time to make it up to me, now." She says, giving her a wink.

"I think I might like that very much." She sighs, and leaned into Laura's embrace. "As your new girlfriend, it's now my duty to protect you. I'll be your hero. Where's my cape?"

Laura giggled, "Heroes don't wear capes, Carm. Have you learned nothing from Edna? They'll get stuck inside lots of things."

"So, you're saying they come in sexy black leather pants and corsets?" Carmilla grins, wiggling her eyebrows.

Laura blurts out a laugh, "Only you, Carm. You're my hero."

"Good. Don't you forget it."

They lay together for several more moments, listening to the rain patter outside the window, before Nurse Mel came back in with a huff. "Okay, while this is cute and all, but I seriously want to go home. It's almost four. Kiss and make up later."

Giggling, Carmilla and Laura hurried out of the nurse's office, thanking her for her kindness. There was something different in the air between them now, as both girls latched onto each other.

Carmilla stopped just before they left the building, slapping her head, "Someone ruined my bike and I can't ride it back home. I'm hoping you have an umbrella, cutie."

Laura pouts, "No, I didn't check the weather today. And my dad is still working."

They both groaned.

Then, Carmilla's eyes lit up, "Wanna reenact that scene from The Notebook?"

Laura blushed, "Now if I didn't know any better, I'd say you are trying to eat me."

"I'm  _wounded_ , cupcake," she huffs, "I don't see you coming up with any better options."

"We COULD call a cab and make out in the back seat like NORMAL people!"

"Hmm. Nah." Carmilla says with a snicker, and before Laura could say anything, she pulled her outside into the pouring rain, and pressed their lips together in sweet relief.

Carmilla knew they had many things to discuss after this. Her past, her feelings, everything. They even had a project to work on. But she didn't care. All that mattered was Laura, the adorable, nerdy cupcake of a girl who loved her back.

What a time to be alive.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be longer, but I liked where I left it off. I suppose you can assume that they finished the project and received an A. That's the beauty of one-shots, it's all open to interpretation. Welp. Just one more day after this one, folks. It's been a wild ride!   
> xoxo, Nikki


End file.
